A Small Boy as Bag of Leaves
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Flashbacks set during season four. A little boy comes into the lives of the Halliwells, one Halloween, dressed as a bag of leaves. Changing Leo's forever. Before Wyatt. Advice buddy, an artist's model, a helping chef, and a little soldier


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the song "God's Will" I tweaked one word in the song but it was "moved from" in the original it "moved too" so nothing to big**

Piper Halliwell came into her family home looking through the mail that had collected in the mail box.

"Geez you go demon hunting for two days and suddenly everyone wants to do lunch with us!" Paige came into the room. She snatched the mail from her older sister. "Here this one's for you." She said throwing her older sister a small white envelope.

"Thanks." Piper hissed. Paige just rolled her eyes at the hissy fit she knew would be coming. Piper was after all five months pregnant. "Looks it's from Beth."

"What's from Beth?" Phoebe finally looked up from her laptop. The grin on Piper's face fell as she read the letter.

"O no!" was all she could say.

**I met God's Will on a Halloween night  
He was dressed as a bag of leaves  
It hid the braces on his legs at first**

Piper sat on the front step in a small black witch hat. In her lap was a small bowl full of treats for all the little kids that came up screaming there 'trick or treats' Her sister Paige sat next to her with her long hair in braided pigtails. The two smiled as a small boy carrying a small rake and was wearing a plastic bag with fake leaves glued to it slowly walked up them revealing a small crutch as well in his other hand.

"Hi, I love your costume." Piper smiled down at the small blonde boy. He looked a little shy at first. "I'm Piper and this is my sister Paige."

"Hi." The little boy smiled.

**  
His smile was as bright as the August sun  
When he looked at me  
As he struggled down the driveway, it almost  
Made me hurt**

"Hello, I'm Beth Schultz. We just moved here." A tall woman said offering her hand.

"Piper Halliwell. Welcome to the neighborhood." Piper replied as she shook her hand. Suddenly the sound of the front door open and then close drew their attention. Leo walked out in his WW2 uniform. The small boy stared at him in awe.

"O and this is my husband. Leo. Leo, this is Beth Schultz, who just moved here."

"Hi." Leo said. He looked down after feeling the sensation of someone tugging on his pants. Smiling he bent down to the small boy. "Hello there."

"Are you a soldier?!" The little boy asked causing Leo to chuckle a little.

"Um…sorta. I'm Leo what's your name."

"Will." Will smiled showing that he lost one of his front teeth.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Will." Leo laughed. "Would you like some candy?"

Will shook his head vigorously. "Ok but you gotta say a little secret code to my drill sergeant." Leo pointed up to Piper. Paige couldn't suppress a loud giggle. The little boy raised his small pumpkin basket up towards her smiling.

"Trick or Treat…Sir." The group erupted in laughter as Piper placed an extra candy bar in the boy's bag.

**Will don't walk too good  
Will don't talk too good  
He won't do the things that the other kids do,  
In our neighborhood**

**I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'  
Lost and lookin' all my life  
I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated  
I've wrestled wrong and right  
He was a boy without a father  
And his mother's miracle  
I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah, that was until  
I knew God's Will**

Piper walked in to find Will and Leo sitting in the sunroom. Leo waving his arms around as he was in the middle of a story about the war. Will laugh and loving every moment of it.

"Boys, it's time to eat. Will I made your favorite." Piper said.

"CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!" Will yelled excited.

"You bet." Piper laughed. Will looked at her suspiciously.

"Is it yours or the _canned _kind?"

"What do you think?!"

* * *

The Halliwell family sat respectively with their heads down as the small voice filled the room, the steaming bowls waiting for them to begin eating. 

"Dear God,  
thanks for Piper and Leo and Paige and Phoebe and Mom and…and…and for EVERYTHING! Thanks for letting Piper be able to make soup and not have to make the gross _canned _soup. Bless everyone in the world. And bless my daddy even though he had to leave mom and me…Amen."

"Amen."

* * *

Will sat on Phoebe's bed as she clicked away at the laptop. She read to him what she was writing before looking at him for approval. He placed a hand below his chin before nodding that it's was good. 

"Alright!" Phoebe held up her hand as he gave high five her.

* * *

Will sat on Paige's bed with Leo as he explained another story about WW2. Paige sat, charcoal in hand, sketching the two as she silently listened to the story. 

**  
I've wrestled wrong and right  
He was a boy without a father  
And his mother's miracle  
I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah, that was until  
I knew God's Will**

**  
**Piper smiled as she pulled out a sheet of cookies from the oven. Will sat over at the small table balling up the cookie doe and placing it on a separate sheet. He explained to her how he wanted to be a soldier when he grew up. Just like Leo. Only not a doctor. He wanted to be out in the real field.

He sat in silence before he asked a very quick question.

"Hey Piper, how come you don't have a baby around here?" Piper eyes widened as she realized the 'too many demons, a baby wouldn't be safe' excuse wouldn't work.

"I don't know." was all Piper could manage.

"Well I think you should get one, cause it would like you."

* * *

Beth hugged each of the Halliwells before stepping back. Will sadly step forward and hugged Paige. She handed him a picture she had made of him and Leo sitting on her bed. Then he moved to Phoebe. 

"BIG squeeze." She giggled. "I don't know how I'm going to give my advice without you." She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Then he moved to Piper. She handed him a small bag of coookies and a small card.

"This is my very special recipe of my chicken noodle soup. So your mommy doesn't always have to use that _canned _kind." Piper said trying not to tear up.

"Yeah because we don't like _canned!_" Will smiled.

"No we don't." She sniffed as a tear fell. Will moved over to Leo. Before anybody knew it, he threw his arms around the tall gentle man's shoulders.

"Bye cadet." He smiled using the nickname the two came up with. "Here, now you are officially one of us soldiers." Leo placed a small gold medal on the little boy's shirt.

"I made this for you." Will whispered as he handed Leo a small folded up piece of paper.

Saying there last good byes, the car began to drive away as a small hand stuck out the window waving back at the family.

When the car was out of sight the Halliwells just stood there for a moment before Leo went to open the small letter. The rest of the women looked at him as he laughed.

"What is it?" Paige asked. Leo turned the page around to show a picture. There stood each of the Halliwells in front of a pink house with a small blonde boy. Leo was wearing his uniform. Paige had what looked to be a small paint brush in her hand, Phoebe with her laptop and Piper wearing and apron and cook's hat. In red writing was a scribbled, "Me and God love you!"

**  
I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah that was until...  
I met God's Will on a Halloween night  
He was dressed as a bag of leaves**

Paige wiped away the tear that had fallen. Leo held Piper in a strong embrace as the stood there in silence for a moment. Phoebe went over to her laptop. At the bottom she typed in the sentence.

'_To Will Schultz, my advice buddy, an artist's model, a helping chef, and a little soldier, may you rest in piece.'_

**A/N: OMG…OK. UGH. I NEED TO STOP CRYING. I THINK THIS IS THE MOST EMOTIONAL THING I'VE WRITEN SO FAR.**_**SNIFF. **_**OK…YOU NEED TO REVIEW (I SEND YOU TISSUE BOXES IF NEED BE)**


End file.
